The Noob's Guide to Being the Ghost(or at Least a Half Decent one)
How to be a Good Ghost (or a half decent one.) some guidelines to follow as the ghost. 1. Never unless your mlg should you EVER attempt to fight a survivor one-on-one. Remember even though your invisible you have no armor leaving you at a disadvantage when going head-to-head. A surprised and confused opponent is easier then a focused and calm one. 2. Scare tactics. OK so no one knows where you are now is good time to use that bone of yours for some wonderful scare tactics. The bone, as you should know, projects the sound of you leaping anywhere you click thus making other players think your at a different location. This is a great way to scare the snot out of players making them spin around to look for you leaving them exposed for an attack to their rear so long as you don't make anymore noise, or simply to get a bunch of soldiers gathered in one place or run away. (note: this only works if they don't see you......duh). 3. To stab.... or not to stab..... Stabbing is a great way to eliminate survivors but a horrible way to regain health. If your getting low on health you might want to consider attacking players with your sword instead so as to gain more health so that you can play longer and avoid dying because you tried spamming everyone withs tabs. 4. Timing makes perfect! It's always good to try to time whatever your doing to your opponents movements. Try to predict where there going to be so you can stage an ambush. If you want to practice this, try playing on the map warehouse due to it having some good hiding places and ambush points on the doors to the second level and dark places in the middle. 5. Wounded Target is a Dead Target. See those colors above the survivors heads? This indicates the health value of the survivors. The colors are: green, orange/yellow, and red. green indicates a healthy player, this means that this target has taken little to no damage at all and is perfectly capable of ripping those shears right out of your hands! orange/yellow indicates an injured player, these are targets who have received a healthy amount of damage but are not quite dead so they can still pose a very REAL threat. red indicates a severely injured player, meaning this guy/girl has taken horrible damage and is on the verge of death... perfect for you.... not so much for him/her....... 6. Pick Your Targets. Before you just decide to randomly attack a player you may want to decide a player who is easier to eliminate. This ensures you'll get at least some xp before a possible death. To decide a good target you must take into consideration what their weaknesses and strengths are. Here is a list of which default targets are best suited for your attacks from most vulnerable to most damaging and how to identify them: 1. archer. These guys in my opinion are some of the easiest people to eliminate unless they've mastered the class. The archer class has the weakest armor and the weakest swords in the game making them perfect targets... unfortunately their bows do pose a threat allowing them to hit you from a distance. The best tactic to use when fighting these guys is to check to see where their aiming their bow, then go for their blind spot. Archers are very slow when aiming making them easy targets. Be wary though they may be slow MOVING but not turning so be prepared for them to spin around and try to get a shot in so make sure you can get into a different position for follow ups as necessary. To identify the archer simply look for the player with a leather chest plate and bow, you can't miss them. 2. battlebow. Now these guys are just a slightly powered up archer class. They don't aim like a normal bow and you may seem them standing around looking like easy targets, but don't be fooled so easily. The reason they don't aim is because as soon as they aim their bows fire a triple shot attack which is cool and painful if you happen to get caught in front of it. Good news is the same strategy for the archer applies here simply figure out where he isn't aiming and attack then retreat to a different location and follow up as necessary. To identify the battlebow class simply look for the player carrying a bow and wearing a leather hat. Yup, JUST a leather hat. 3. support. These guys can become really obnoxious really fast.... They refill enemy ammo and health as well as have a ghost detector which points wherever your trying to hide! They are equipped with the following: an iron sword, a ghost detector(compass), 3 instant health splash potions, 10 homing ammo(snowballs), and 96 arrows. Your best tactic to use against these guys is of course a slice run where you slice and run away and stabbing. Something to not about medics is they will most likely be doing the following: giving archers ammo, healing people you just injured, following soldiers being a lapdog, or trying to find you with their ghost detectors. To catch one off guard, get somewhere not so easily in sight of your target, usually above them, and wait.... medics with their compasses will simply come right to you, isn't that wonderful? FREE KILLS!!!! almost.... Now he should pass you once because he still doesn't know where you are you should be timing the kill during this phase, as he goes back to verify your location, prepare your stab and get him in the back or slice him once or twice and get the heck out of there. To identify the support class look for the guy running around in full leather armor and carrying one of the following, arrows, snowballs(uncommon be prepared for trouble), health potions, an iron sword, or a compass. 4. soldiers.(THE NAAAAADDDEEESSSSS!!!!!) These guys are probably one of the most dangerous default classes you can fight. They weiled an enchanted iron sword, a strength plash potion(courage in a bottle), and 3 grenades(enderpearls). What these guys will typically do is walk around in packs with other tanks and players making a killing mob that will dog pile you as soon as they find you. They can also be found wandering the map and good hiding places looking for you. Be warned, the grenades do serious damage and should not be taken lightly due to their ridiculous splash damage even getting you when you think your out of range. Your best tactics against these guys.... stab, blind, explode, slice and run...... that about covers it.... these guys are a nightmare in one-on-one combat do NOT I repeat NOT fight these guys one-on-one unless your in top shape and they are on the verge of death or noobs(even then take caution because even noobs can figure out what a grenade does). Now that that's out of the way let's look at your arsenal: 1. sword. Slice, heal, repeat. Using this sword gives you a slight advantage in one-on-one combat and against wounded players. Use this to replenish that much needed health. 2. shears. locate, wait, stab, repeat. To successfully stab with the shears you must first left click with the shears anywhere, this will initiate a pigman growling sound, have your enemy near right when the sound is just going to end for the fatal stab. Once you get the hang of this it will be one of your greatest killing tools. 3. magma cream. toss, run, BOOM! Tired of those annoying campers simply throw one of these into the middle of them and watch them run like cats getting hit by water. 4. bone. left click for a ventriloquist act to distract your targets. 5.ghast tear. campers found, campers demoralized. The ghast tear will poison your enemies causing them to take at least 3 hearts of damage allowing you to get a wounded target safely. NOTE: Do not try these on support classes you'll only waste them as the medic will simply heal himself of all the damage your poison caused. 6. nether star(flashbang). now you see me, now you don't. Throw this at annoying archers and soldiers for hilarious show of spam clicking of swords and frantic running or for a nasty sneak attack. 7. crafting table(spook). its going, going, going, BOOM! knee shot! Crafting table are used for finishing hard to kill severely wounded targets or a a road block to help slow your enemies down from slicing you to little shreds. 8. leaps and jumps. These are your most important abilities, knowing how to use these and when to use these will definitely determine escape, ambush, or destruction. To do a jump simply hold shift, a number on your EXP bar should start counting up to about 4, release at any time to do a jump that will propel you up into the air and away from the peering eyes of your enemies. The longer you hold shift, the higher you'll go when you release. To perform a leap simply right click with either the wood sword or the shears. This will allow you to do a quick small jump (equivalent to holding shift for a jump for about one charge or less if possible) allowing you to escape ambushes, get to a platform just out of reach, or close the gap on a target by spam clicking it. These abilities will allow you to pull some nasty tricks on your opponents but remember to keep an eye on your EXP bar.(more on this in #9) Note: on maps with no edges don't try to daredevil with your jumps or you may end up falling out of the map. 9. wall grapple. (this is an ability few know about.) This is a very buggy move but very useful if you manage to do it. Simply leap at a wall and hold shift whilst crossing your fingers and hoping the grapple is successful. Alternatively, simply hold shift near a wall and wiggle a bit until your character latches on and automatically tries to scale the wall(you may need to do a normal jump first). Be warned, once you release the wall your ghost will do an automatic leap so make sure your facing your target or escape route before releasing, and watch your EXP bar! Your EXP bar is your stamina, this is what controls how many leaps you can do and how long you can grapple a wall, if it runs out you'll be forced to go into an all out run and be at the mercy of whoever finds you until it fills back up. A little vid to help explain the same stuff for the people who just skim read everything above XD. Hope this helps some noobs and other people who have had a hard time playing the ghost class out. If you think I missed something or you have something to add feel free to post it.